Platelet aggregation is an essential event in the formation of blood clots. Under normal circumstances, blood clots serve to prevent the escape of blood cells from the vascular system. However, during certain disease states, clots can restrict or totally occlude blood flow resulting in cellular necrosis.
For example, platelet aggregation and subsequent thrombosis at the site of an atherosclerotic plaque is an important causative factor in the genesis of conditions such as angina, acute myocardial infarction, and reocculusion following successful thrombolysis and angioplasty. Heart attack patients are typically treated with thrombolytic agents such as tissue plasminogen activator or streptokinase, which dissolve the fibrin component of clots. A major complication associated with fibrinolysis is reocclusion based on platelet aggregation which can result in further heart damage. Since glycoprotein (GP)IIb/IIIa receptors are known to be responsible for platelet aggregation, reagents which block these receptors are expected to reduce or prevent reocclusion following thrombolytic therapy and to accelerate the rate of thrombolysis. Such reagents are also expected to be useful in therapy of other vaso-occlusive and throboembolic disorders.
One approach to blocking platelet aggregation involves monoclonal antibodies specific for GPIIb/IIIa receptors. A murine monoclonal antibody, designated 7E3, that inhibits platelet aggregation and appears useful in the treatment of human thrombotic diseases is described in published European Patent Application Nos. 205,207 and 206,532. It is known in the art that murine antibodies have characteristics which may severely limit their use in human therapy. As foreign proteins, murine antibodies may elicit immune reactions that reduce or destroy their therapeutic efficacy and/or evoke allergic or hypersensitivity reactions in patients. The need for readministration of such therapeutic modalities in thromboembolic disorders increases the likelihood of these types of immune reactions.
Chimeric antibodies consisting of non-human binding regions joined to human constant regions have been suggested as a means to circumvent the immunoreactivity problems of murine antibodies. See Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 81:6851 (1984) and PCT Application No. PCT/GB85 00392. Since the constant region is largely responsible for immunoreactivity of an antibody molecule, chimeric antibodies with constant regions of human origin should be less likely to evoke an anti-murine response in humans. However, it is unpredictable whether the joining of a human constant region to a murine binding region of a desired specificity will reduce immunoreactivity and/or alter the binding capability of the resulting chimeric antibody.